Defy Death for the Living
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: This is my take on what I would like to happen with the whole 'George' thing, for now it's a oneshot sort of thing, but if people like it then I have lots of ideas I can add to it :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, but I would be one happy camper if I did :)**

**This is my take on what I would like to happen concerning the whole 'George' business :)**

**Authors Note: Before you ask, I **_**don't**_** know how George knew that Izzie and Alex lived in the trailer, just ignore that little problem please :) **

**Enjoy :) And please review!**

**Defy Death for the Living**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'_We go through life, missing the people who have left us behind,_

_The people who have died of old age,_

_Or a death of a long fought disease,_

_Or a death so horrible, so sudden, that no one saw it coming,_

_Sometimes death comes out of nowhere,_

_and hits our lives like a bus,_

_before we even have time, to say goodbye,_

_Or to let the world know, who we were....._

_Even as surgeons, we learn, that some death, _

_We can't defy'_

Izzie Stevens sat alone, curled up on the couch and wrapped in a blanket, with a book propped open on the arm of the couch, not because she was reading it, but because she wanted to create the illusion that she wasn't just sitting there, doing nothing, and that she hadn't been there for the past three hours. Sitting. She hadn't turned the page in her book once.

The book she had chosen was a particularly sad one, about a girl who had everything, and then lost everything, or something of the sort. Izzie had hoped, that maybe if she lived in another persons world for a little while, she wouldn't have to face her own, as she sat at home alone, with absolutely no distractions.

Alex was working, which was something she hadn't been cleared to do as of yet. Which was causing her increasing frustration.

She felt a chill go up her back. It was too quiet. She got to her feet and slipped a CD into a CD player, and turned it up, not deafening, but loud enough.

Which is why she didn't hear the knock on the door, and didn't respond until the knock grew louder, into a hard, persistent, banging.

She jumped to her feet, startled at first, and then turned off her music. "Whose there?" She asked, thinking it was a bad idea to open the door for a stranger.

"Izzie, it's me! Can you open the door please? It's pouring!" The voice... So familiar, so impossibly familiar was it, that it caused Izzie to hold to the handle of the door, but not open it up.

"No. No it's not you!" She called back, shaking her head. It was happening. She was going to die again. But somehow, that didn't feel so bad.

"What do you mean it's not me? Izzie, can you please open up?! I'm soaked!"

The rain spattered against the windows of the trailer, and Izzie opened the door, not daring to believe this was real, how could she believe it? She could believe it was real, or believe she was dying. Which of those seemed more likely?

"George...?" She breathed. "This...This is horrible."

George O'Malley stood before her, soaking wet in his Army uniform, he looked confused, and slightly frustrated at standing in the rain, and being told it was horrible when he showed up.

"Yeah, good to see you too Iz, " George replied, slight sarcasms edging his confused voice. "Could I come in please?" He asked, and Izzie stepped aside to let him in, staring at him as if seeing a ghost.

"Why do you look so....So shocked? I mean I didn't really expect to be told it was horrible that I showed up..." George said, shrugging, and a slightly amused look dawned on his confused face.

"You're not real....I'm dying....I've got a brain tumor....You're just...Just a hallucination!" She said, staring at George, and then looking around the room she called out, sarcastically. "Denny you can show up now too!"

"Izzie! What are you talking about?!" George said, staring at her. "I'm not a hallucination! That's ridiculous, I'm perfectly real! Why is it so shocking to see me even?!" George said, his confusion was completely evident.

Izzie didn't know what suddenly convinced her that George was real, or maybe not convinced, maybe just caused her to suspect. But her utter longing to see her friend again caused her to hug him tightly, still unsure that he was really there, until she stepped back, and felt how wet she was now, because she'd just hugged George who had been standing out in the rain.

"Good to see you Iz, but can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked, in confusion, as he saw her eyes cloud with tears.

"George! George you're alive! You're not Jon Doe! You're not Jon Doe!"

"I'm not Jon Doe...? What?"

A explanation was due, on both sides of this conversation, and within an ten minutes George was jumping to his feet. "I have to see the others! They all think I"m...I'm dead?!" If the whole prospect at his friends thinking that he was dead, and having thought that for nearly a month, wasn't completely awful, he might have laughed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hi Kelly, I'm going to be your Doctor while you're here with us, my name is Doctor Grey, and you'll be well taken care of here." Meredith said gently to the little girl who sat before her, the girl was adorable, with perfect blond curls, and bright blue eyes. Her parents sat next to her, looking anxious, and Meredith turned to them next, "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Prisce, we'll take good care of Kelly."

"Thank you Doctor Grey, we appreciate it----" Started Mrs. Prisce, but she was interrupted by a small beeping.

Meredith looked at her pager, and then said, "I'm really sorry, I'm going to send a nurse in here to prepare your daughter for some simple tests, but I need to go do something very quickly, I'll be back soon and we'll get your daughter into her tests." Meredith said, before rushing out of the room and calling to a nurse to go take care of the little girl.

Meredith ran down the halls, and almost ran into a group of people who were where she had been paged too. She saw Christina, Alex, Derek, Lexie, Callie, Bailey, and the Chief, and more people were coming. "What's going on?!" She said, trying to see around the crowd, trying to figure out what was happening.

That's why she barely believed her ears when she heard the words.

_'George.' 'Alive.' 'Returned from the Army.' 'Dishonorable Discharge.' 'Alive.' 'George.' 'Here' ... 'Not Jon Doe.'_

And there he was, and the world had turned upside down, like it had seemed to do so many times before. But this time, it was a good thing.

'_Even as surgeons, we learn, that some death, _

_We can't defy,_

_But in the medical world, things can seem real that never were, _

_things can seem impossible that happen,_

_and life can go on living, when everyone wants us to think it's over,_

_But it's not._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry if that seemed a little rushed, but I hope you liked it....I left some openings, so I'm gonna leave it as a one shot for now, but I have plenty of plans if anyone wants it to be continued....But to get more you'll need to review :) So I hope you liked it! It's my first ever Grey's Fanfiction, so please be gentle :) I hope I was in character....:) Plese review!**

**Also, I was ****not**** hinting at a George/Izzie **_**or**_** a George/Meredith relationship, it was just a 'friendship' thing. Okay? Just letting you know :)**

**So I have more plans if you want more, but if not I"ll leave it as a one shot! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
